Look after you
by MadameSutcliff
Summary: Norway is having a really bad day and he's not sure why. It doesn't seem like anything can make him feel better, that s until a certain Dane shows up. DenNor fluff, that's about all I have to say about this x3


**So here's what I do guys: I write a ton of one-shots, almost finish them but not quite, and then don't do anything with them for months. Tonight I'm cleaning out my files, going through and finishing/posting ones I want to post, and scrapping the rest. I write to much pointless stuff Like this, it's pointless. But it's cute DenNor fluff, and I wrote it because I have severe depression and have been having a lot of these days lately, and I wanted to torture someone along with me. So yeah, enjoy guys ^^ I don't own Hetalia, you know the drill. **

"Okay, is everyone here? Shall we commence?"

The Nordic states were having their usual meeting to discuss affairs and what not. They tended to keep to themselves and not associate much with the other nations of the world and stayed out of most major wars and conflicts; as such they were regarded as their own separate entity and other countries tended to leave them alone. As of late things had been relatively quiet and uneventful in their corner of the globe; the meetings were more or less an excuse to chat and bounce ideas around.

At the moment Finland was addressing the rest of them, feeling it was time to start since Sweden had just walked in. However something seemed a bit off, and as he scanned his fellow northern nations he realized what it was.

"Hold on a minute, where is Norway?"

Everyone else looked around, baffled, realizing the quiet blonde nation was indeed missing. That was rather odd as Norway never missed a meeting and was always on time, if not early.

Iceland spoke from his seat. "He should be here; I have not heard anything from him."

"Tck, he is probably being lazy."

"Sve, that's not very nice. What if he's sick or something?" Finland chided gently, a hint of worry in his voice and his chocolate brown eyes.

Iceland rolled his own violent ones. "Whatever, I'm sure he's fine. Besides, if we try to go and help him he'll just get pissed. You are all knowing how my brother is."

Denmark, who had remained silent this entire time, grinned and stood up. "No need to worry everyone, I will go check on him!"

"Uh, Danmark? How to put this nicely-"

"Norge doesn't like you very much, he thinks you're annoying as hell." Iceland cut Finland off and finished his statement rather bluntly, more than he would have liked. Finland glanced nervously between the two but breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing the large nation looked unaffected, though that meant he was going to continue with his mission to help the small Norwegian.

Denmark just grinned wider and shook his head. "Nah, Norgey loves me, you'll see. I'll go check on him and bring him back." Before the others had time to respond, Denmark had spun out of the room cheerfully.

"Good luck." Sweden muttered after him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hetalia! :D~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Norway laid in his king sized bed, buried in heavy blankets and curled up into a ball. Every inch of his body hurt and the prospect of moving was not at all appealing. Normally he would assume this was the beginning of a flu or some kind of similar illness, but he didn't at all feel sick or feverish like he normally did; rather he felt lifeless, like a zombie. He felt as if his body was chained to his mattress and his mind was completely numb and had been detached from the rest of him; he tried to form a coherent thought but found that to be far too difficult. His throbbing head was swimming and he felt exhausted, though he'd slept soundly all night. His chest felt tight and constricted painfully each time he took a breath. He knew there was much to be done that day and he tried his hardest to will himself to get up and start doing something, but he just couldn't force his body to cooperate. Since that wasn't working he tried to go back to sleep, hoping that would cure whatever strange ailment was affecting him, but he couldn't manage that either. He sighed in frustration and tried again to move, but his mind and body were so detached that he couldn't see the point. All he could do was lay there and feel miserable, and feel miserable he did. He brought a hand up to clutch at his pounding skull and squeezed his eyes shut tightly. For some strange reason he felt like crying, and try as he might to prevent it a few tears slipped out of his closed eyelids. He didn't understand what was happening to him, all he knew was that is felt really bad, and though he'd never admit it out loud he secretly wished he wasn't alone just then.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hetalia! :3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Denmark arrived outside of Norway's house, noting that nothing looked out of the ordinary. He wondered if the small nation might actually be sick, but then he'd never known that to happen before. He raised a hand and knocked rather loudly on the door, waiting a few moments and growing a bit nervous when he received no response. Not one for patience, he decided to try the doorknob, a bit surprised to find it unlocked; normally Norway was more careful than that. He let himself in, shutting the door softly behind him, and scanned his surroundings. Everything was neat and in order in the living room and kitchen, and the coffee maker that got used every single day was unplugged, pushed into a corner, so that led Denmark to believe Norway had yet to get out of bed. He listened intently, trying to pick up any sounds of movement from the upper level of the house, but heard nothing. Could Norway still be asleep? How strange, it was already after 10 am.

He made his way up the stairs being as quiet as he was capable of being and walked to the end of the hallway where Norway's room was located. The door was shut so he slowly opened it, poking his head inside and peering at the mound of blankets and pillows that covered the bed. Upon closer inspection he saw a tuft of tousled blonde hair sticking out. Smirking to himself a bit he grabbed the edge of the blanket and pulled it back a little, just enough to reveal a sleeping Norway. The Norwegian was curled up on his side, breathing slowly. His face looked rather peaceful and he didn't look sick; Denmark lightly touched his forehead and it felt perfectly fine. But as he moved closer, Denmark noticed something else; Norway's cheeks were damp with what could only be tears. This suspicion was confirmed when the Dane found that tears were still flowing from Norway's closed eyes. He whimpered in his sleep, curling further in on himself, and it became clear that something was very wrong with the usually stoic nation. Without thinking much, Denmark placed a hand on Norway's shoulder and shook him gently.

"Norge? Can you hear me?"

Norway groaned irritably and rolled over a little, enough so that he was facing Denmark, and shot a half-asleep glare up at him. "The hell are you doing in here?" He muttered.

Denmark snickered. "Well hello there Norgey. I just came to check on you because you didn't show up for the meeting. It is most unlike you and I wanted to make sure you are okay."

Denmark's voice, although not terribly loud or obnoxious, sent a sharp pain through Norway's head. He shifted so that he was facing away from the tall nation, wincing as the intense soreness wracked his body, but he pointedly ignored it. "Well I'm just fine, you can go now."

"I think you're lying to me Norgey." Denmark said in a singsong voice that grated on Norway's nerves.

"You know it's really none of your business, and don't call me that." Norway replied monotonously. He intended for his words to contain a fair amount of anger, but he just couldn't manage it in the state he was in. He hoped Denmark wouldn't think much of it, but of course the bastard did.

"Seriously Norway, what's wrong with you? You're acting rather strange." Denmark frowned and ran a hand through his spiky blonde locks. Norway just shrugged half-heartedly, unable to find his voice just then.

The Dane tried again, sitting on the edge of the Norwegian's bed and speaking a bit softer this time. "Well, why don't you talk to me then? Maybe I can help." Again, Norway shrugged weakly, shaking his head slightly as more tears began to slide down his cheeks. He sniffed quietly and hid his face in his hands, wishing he could just disappear. Denmark could clearly see now that the poor kid was miserable, and it didn't seem to be for any physical reason. He placed a hand gently on the blonde's shoulder, rubbing his thumb across it in a soothing manner. "Hey, it's okay Norge, don't cry." Norway just began to cry harder, clutching his pillow and burying his face in it in an attempt to muffle his sobs. Denmark hesitated, unsure if trying to comfort the other male was a good idea or not, but he had to do something to make the other feel better. So he tentatively scooted closer and pulled Norway into a tight embrace, stroking his back and allowing the smaller nation to bury his head in Denmark's chest, letting his tears flow freely now. Denmark held him like this for a while until the boy quieted some, enough that the larger male thought he could speak. He gently lifted Norway's face to his and spoke to him as a mother speaks to a scared child. "Norway, _det er okay." _The Dane cooed, brushing the Norwegian's hair out of his tear filled eyes. "What is wrong with you _min kære_?"

Norway shook his head as fresh tears spilled over, dripping down into Denmark's lap. "_Jeg vet ikke. _It just hurts." He whispered.

Denmark took his hand and squeezed it affectionately. "There there Norge. What is hurting you?"

"Everything." Norway replied hoarsely, flinching as he did so. His head slumped against Denmark's broad shoulder and he actually felt comforted by the other nation's presence, though he would never ever vocalize those feelings. He knew he'd have to have some sort of excuse later for why he was acting so vulnerable, and he knew Denmark was going to tease him relentlessly for this, but as he pressed himself against the larger man, he was so warm and he smelled so good, and Norway could feel the pain in his head and chest fading. He moaned softly, wrapping his arms tightly around Denmark's waist and leaning heavily against him.

"N-Norway?" Denmark asked hesitantly, rubbing Norway's back, then moving up to his shoulders, massaging them gently. Again, Norway moaned, clearly enjoying the attention, and his tears began to slow; he wasn't feeling so bad anymore and that surprised him. He raised his head to look at the man who was still rubbing his sore muscles and peering down at him curiously; his icy eyes met Denmark's warm ones, both roughly the same shade of blue, and Denmark tilted his head to the side, smiling down at the small nation in front of him. "Feeling better _min kære?"_

Instead of speaking, Norway just gazed at him for a few moments, then he leaned up and pressed his lips to the stunned Danish man's, moving his warm mouth against them a little before pulling back, his normally emotionless eyes a bit brighter than they normally were. "I am,_ takk."_

Denmark nodded, still surprised at the small nation's behavior. "That's good. Um, I'm happy to be of assistance. Well, is there anything else you need?"

"I don't want to go to the meeting today; I don't feel like dealing with anyone else." He said softly, closing his eyes as he did.

Again the Dane nodded. "Well then, I suppose I will leave you be." He stood and turned to leave but a small hand gripping his wrist stopped him.

"_Nei, _you stay with me, _behage?"_

Denmark looked down at him, smiling softly, and nodded once. "_Selvfølgelig min kærlighed_." With no further prompting he slid into the bed, wrapping his arms around Norway's waist and pulling him close to him. "Feeling better?"

Before Norway answered he shot a threatening glare up at the taller man. "You tell anyone about this-"

"I know, I know, you will brutally murder me." Denmark finished for him; Norway, satisfied, lowered his head, burying it in Denmark's chest, nodding slightly. Denmark pulled him a bit closer, stroking his hair and singing softly to him in Danish. Before he knew it the small nation was fast asleep, his breathing slow and even, and this time there were no tears falling; rather a small smile graced his lips.

**Okay so first things first, language translation. First I'll do the Norwegian:**

**Jeg vet ikke = I don't know**

**takk = Thank you**

**Nei = No**

**Behage = Please**

**And now the Danish:**

**det er okay = Are you okay**

**min kære = My dear**

**Selvfølgelig min kærlighed = Of course my love. **

**I feel like all of my writing sounds the same and it's starting to bother me. Expect to hopefully see some different type of stuff from me in the near future. Anyways I hope you enjoyed! Leave me a review please if you like! **


End file.
